I'll Do Anything For You
by Cupcakes11
Summary: When Max couldn't find any clothes for his first date with Roxanne, his dad is the only who can fix this problem.
1. Bridging The Gap

**Time for a second "Goofy Movie" fic that I going to submit to fanfiction. In this fic, Max has nothing to wear for his first date with Roxanne and his dad helps him find a outfit. **

**There is going to be three chapters which including choosing an outfit for Max and a Max/Roxanne moment during the date.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tonight is going to be a big night as Max was in his room, looking for something to wear for his first date with Roxanne.

"Awww, man." he groaned, throwing clothes out of his closet. "I have nothing to wear! How am I supposed to find a perfect outfit?"

That is when the door opened, revealing his dad, Goofy.

"Need some help, son?" he asked.

"Dad!" Max said, glaring at him, "You supposed to knock first before you enter!"

"Oops! I forgot!" Goofy said, shutting the door before knocking it and enter again. "Need some help, son? I just came here to check up on you."

"No thanks, I don't need your help." Max said, avoiding eye contact, "I can handle this by myself."

"Max, I thought we talked about this." Goofy frowned.

"Yeah but I'm sorry, dad. I'll take care of it later."

"Hmm. What's the rush?"

"I'm getting ready for my date with Roxanne." Max said, looking at him. "And I have nothing to wear."

With that, he goes over to the bed and sat down, feeling defeated.

"I don't know what to do." he continued, "Maybe I should tell her to cancel the date night."

"Aw, don't give up, son." Goofy said, approaching his son and sat down next to him, "You had to do this for her."

"But, dad, I-"

"No buts." Goofy said in determination, "If you want a perfect outfit, all you had to do is ask."

Max looks at his dad with a confused look before clearing his throat in a calm tone, "Dad, can you help me for this?"

Goofy smiled and said, "Sure."

With that they both hugged briefly.

"And I just know how to choose an outfit for you." he continued.

"How?" Max asked.

"Why, my room, of course."

Max felt disappointed. "Are you crazy? I can't wear some of your clothes! There are yours and I-"

His dad interrupted his words. "Don't worry. I had better outfits for you to try on and you're going to love it. Now, come on. I'll show you to my room."

With that, they both walked off, heading straight to Goofy's room.

* * *

**This is my first chapter right here.**

**Read and review.**


	2. So Much Like My Dad

**Here's chapter two of "I'll Do Anything For You".**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Goofy lead his son to the darkness before turning on the light, revealing the room.

Yep, that's Goofy's bedroom. The room was decorated in 70's style where you can see a disco ball on the ceiling, 70's posters, a bed, a lava lamp and so forth.

"Whoa," Max said in amazement, "Now that's 70's."

"Glad you like it, son." Goofy said as they both stepped inside the room. "As you can see, I made this room into a disco style."

"Nice..."

Goofy opens the closet, revealing a lot of clothes that belong to himself.

"Alright, son, let's get started." he said to Max. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Several hours later, Max stood proudly in front of the mirror with his hands on his hips.

He was wearing a red American College Basebal jacket, black Diesel Shioner 8D4 slim jeans and white sneakers.

From the look on his face, this outfit is not so bad.

As he continues doing that, his dad approached him.

"How's it going, Maxie?" he asked.

"It's doing great." Max answered, "I love it! Thanks, dad!"

"No problem! That's what fathers and sons are for!"

"Now that I am ready to go." Max said before facing his dad, "How do I look?"

"Like a perfect gentleman."

Max felt touched at this before flashing a smile at his dad.

Let the fun begin!

* * *

**End of chapter 2!**


	3. Max and Roxanne's Date

**Last chapter for the story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Roxanne was sitting on the bench during the night as she waits for Max's arrival.

She is wearing a white strapped eyelet dress, a baby blue cardigan with elbow length sleeves and white pumps with a silver buckle cross strap and rounded cone heel on each shoe.

After waiting for hours, Max finally arrived.

"Am I late?" he asked, grinning.

"No, not at all." she said, "You made it." She then got up. "Shall we begin?"

"Sure."

With that, they walked off together, hand in hand. Now, the fun would really start!

* * *

The date night went on smoothly from then on. The first stop they took was where they go on the paddle boat. Max and Roxanne hold hands together as the boat continues floating on the water.

Next, they went to Dave & Buster where they play _Dance Dance Revolution, Connect 4, Quad Air Hockey _and_ Donkey Kong. _

Next, they went to the Powerline concert where they watch him performed on stage, singing _Stand Out. _Max blushed as he remembered that song during the assembly. It really brings him back memories.

After that, they go for a walk together through town as they began talking in a conversation.

Next up, they started to take a music lesson where they can learn how to play intruments. Max was on guitar while Roxanne plays a flute.

Once that was done, Max and Roxanne are eating at the restaurant while feeding each other's food in a romantic way.

Things were lookin' good for the couple as they continue having fun together.

* * *

Goofy was all alone in the house, watching _Saturday Night Fever _until Max walked past him with a happy look on his face after he shut the door behind him.

"So, how's the date?" Goofy asked, looking at his son.

"It's going well." Max told him, "This will be the best night ever."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. It's almost 9:00 now, you should be ready for bed."

"I will. Good night, dad."

"Good night, Maxie." Goofy said as he watched his son go upstairs, "Don't let the bedbugs bite in your bed."

Max chuckled at this while going straight to his room while his dad goes back to the television again.

From the looks of this, Goofy is always joking.

The End

* * *

**The End for now!**


End file.
